ஜ mi lindo gatito — amante ஜ
by minina mina
Summary: TEMA: -...solo es cuestión de que aceptes…/- Te escucho  "Maldito estúpido algo trama"/ -Quiero que tomes por amante a mi hermano…/  *Jamás pensé  que  un simple acuerdo cambiaria  mi vida por completo*
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**Inversión de roles en una sociedad moderna o ¿el retroceso a una retrograda?**

**TEMA**: -...solo es cuestión de que aceptes…/- Te escucho "Maldito estúpido algo trama"/ -Quiero que tomes por amante a mi hermano…/

_*Jamás pensé que un simple acuerdo cambiaria mi vida por completo*_

…

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les contare una historia: Había una vez una princesa en un maravilloso palacio…

.

Ja! Si como no... ya enserio déjenme que les cuente porque estoy SOLA en este maldito bar, todo empezó con...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Flash Back***_

.

-porque los hombres pueden joder y nosotras no?-dije con irritación.

.

-porque solo las putas joden…las damas esperan en casa- lo dijo en tono de obvio

.

-Me estas llamando puta imbécil ?- me miro con burla

.

-No porque ni a eso llegas V.I.R.G.E.N-"hijo de p….con las debidas disculpas a Mikoto san, el imbécil encima se burla!"

.

- que, entonces me esta diciendo DAMA!-respondí ofendida

.

-jajajjajja … no, eso menos- me miro divertido alzando una ceja-cualquiera diría que te acaban de mentar la madre, deberías estar feliz de que no te considere una puta y si una cuasi-dama

.

-Pz bien, dejare de serlo!- le dije a mi queridísimo amigo" si este… es mi mejor amigo"

.

-No juegues-esta vez si se puso serio

.

- No lo hago, voy a acostarme con el primer imbécil que se me cruce, porque estoy segura de que cualquiera estaría mas que complacido de poseer mi cuerpo-"upps creo que ahora si se enojo, esa mirada la conozco…es la que pone de maniaco-celoso-compulsivo-de-su-mejor-amiga"

.

-BIEN!, Si tanto quieres que te jodan , pz yo lo hare! Pero…-me miro con decisión- lo haremos a mi modo "bien no esperaba esa reacción de el, pero esta es una buena oportunidad"

.

.

.

Tiempo después , exactamente una semana, lo hicimos y fue lo mas maravilloso que haya sentido o visto, me llevo a una isla paradisíaca propiedad de su familia donde todo era perfecto…Había una gran casa blanca de estilo euro-oriental parecía un mini castillo estilo princesa pero de madera era solo de dos pisos, en el primer piso había una piscina junto con lo que debía haber alrededor de una, también bien una cocina estándar , la sala con los muebles mullidos estilo árabe había otra habitación que al parecer era una mini piscina estilo romano, esas que son súper bajitas con solo uno cuantos escalones , con columnas de ese estilo y unas cuantas habitaciones mas supongo k para invitados; En el segundo piso estaba la habitación principal realmente inmensa con un par de puertas , una era el baño de lujo con jacuzzi y todo, la otra era un armario que mas parecía cuarto enorme donde había de todo(ropa, joyas zapatos….)y adjunto a ese cuarto había un cuarto de espejos donde podías apreciarte de todos los ángulos posibles…

.

Creo que sobra decir que dentro de la habitación que mas parecía apartamento había una cama de reyes… en fin todo dentro de la gran casa era perfecto, pero fuera de ella no se quedaba atrás parecía una mini selva tropical pero lo que mas me gusto...

.

Fue un claro escondido por el follaje de los arboles, iluminado naturalmente por los rayos del sol en el día y las estrellas y la luna en la noche, era precioso, donde había una cascada cristalina que terminaba en un lago rodeado de pasto y flores…parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas…Allí tuve mi primera vez junto a Itachi ,el había traído mantas de seda rodeadas x pétalos de rosas una cesta donde había vino y champán ,dos copas , unas cuantas frutas y chocolate…Mi primera vez realmente fue mágica y muy especial.

.

Estuvimos alrededor de un mes en esa preciosa isla, hicimos el amor incontables veces en todos los lugares posibles y de múltiples formas, jamás voy ah olvidar ese maravilloso mes….Obviamente después de eso yo cambie e Itachi también.

.

Yo e Itachi acordamos no volver a hacerlo otra vez, ya no seriamos amantes nunca más porque ninguno de los dos queríamos perder nuestra amistad,…. Yo empecé mi vida sexual y la eh mantenido hasta ahora con múltiples amantes que por supuesto no significan nada, solo sirven para satisfacerme…Itachi en cambio dejo de ser un mujeriego, tomando las riendas de la empresa de su familia, para tiempo después (5 años exactamente) entrar a una relación estable con mi mejor amiga Ino, si el muy maldito me dejo sin mi mejor compañera de juergas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

.

.

.

Ha pasado poco mas de un mes desde aquello, la cerda me prometió que su relación con Itachi no cambiaria en nada nuestra amistad, por eso hoy acordamos salir solas de noche de juergas así como antes de su relación con Itachi…pero por lo que veo ME DEJO PLANTADA

.

-Hola preciosa, te importa si te hago compañía?-me susurro sensualmente al oído

.

- será un _**placer**_ Kakashi sensei - le respondí mientras volteaba ligeramente el rostro, rosando así la comisura de sus labios "esta noche después de todo... si que me iba a divertir"

.

.

.

**¡Hola amores!, este es mi segundo fic, espero que les aya gustado.**

**Si es así iré actualizando los capis semanalmente, siempre y cuando me levanten la moral con 5 reviews**

**No rompan mis ilusiones !... T/T (autora buscando la soga para ahorcarse...)**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

…

***Capitulo 0**

.

.

.

Ya llevábamos un rato solo comiéndonos con la mirada mientras conversábamos de trivialidades tomando cada poco

.

- Bueno preciosa, sin animo de ofender como es que mi mejor estudiante esta en un bar y sola ? - me dijo divertido

.

- Normalmente te diría algo sarcástico por tu tono burlón, pero no tengo animo así que ahí te va tu respuesta…estoy ahogando mis penas aquí SOLA por que un imbécil me quito a mi mejor amiga- le dije en tono lastimero con un puchero en la cara

.

-jajajjajaja ¿En serio, y quien es ese imbécil que te hizo sufrir indirectamente preciosa? -me dijo galantemente con una sonrisa en el rostro - le partiré la cara si eso te complace

.

-me lo pensare… es mi mejor amigo - se lo dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

.

-Oh! Ya entiendo… ¿y cual es la historia? - me miro con curiosidad, mantuve mi sonrisa

.

- después dicen que las mujeres somos las cotillas- le respondí en tono burlón mientras recordaba…

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Flash Back***

.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños numero 20 y estamos celebrando en mi depa , cuando Itachi de repente apago la música y dijo que tenia que hacer un anuncio

.

- Bueno quisiera brindar en honor a mi mejor amiga Sakura por cumplir un año mas de vida-todos empezaron a aplaudir -pero no solo eso , quisiera compartir con ella en esta fecha tan especial también mi felicidad, por haberme presentado hace ya casi 5 años a la mujer mas encantadora que eh conocido y de la que estoy enamorado ; Ino ¿ quisieras ser mi novia? -dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, todos se quedaron expectantes a su respuesta

.

-…no…-respondió con la voz quebrada mientras salía corriendo en dirección a mi dormitorio, Itachi se quedo estático en su sitio con los ojos muy abiertos y yo salí corriendo detrás de ella

.

Ya en la habitación la abrace mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente , la ayude a sentarse a mi lado en la cama mientras le acariciaba los cabellos esperando a que se calmara

.

-Que pasa Ino por que lloras?- le pregunte en tono maternal secando sus lagrimas

.

-Es que…yo…soy una mala amiga- me dijo ahogada en llanto, la mire interrogante - me enamore de Itachi , las buenas amigas no se meten con los hombres de la otra , eso es de zorras… Soy una zorra!- yo solo la escuchaba por que sabia que dijera lo que dijera no me iba a escuchar hasta terminar de desahogarse - te juro que no fue intencional … al principio solo nos llevábamos bien, luego empezamos a salir, nos hicimos amigos…paso el tiempo… y no se en que momento ni como …un día solo lo mire a los ojos y me di cuenta que , estaba enamorada…no me lo podía creer , te juro que hice todo lo posible por volver a verlo solo como un amigo, pero … ya no había marcha atrás, TE TRAICIONE ! - Y rompió a llorar de nuevo

.

- Itachi, no seas cotilla y entra ya - le dije entre calmada y burlona, Ino se puso pálida y luego roja como un tomate maduro

.

-Hmp, no fue a propósito - me respondió y volteo la cara sonrojado

.

-Ita…yo… -Ino estaba que no podía con su vida

.

- Ino entre Itachi y yo no hay nada, lo que paso entre nosotros hace mucho tiempo fue muy especial si , pero fue algo así como lo que tu y shika pasaron, siempre lo voy amar si , pero es un amor fraternal … jamás lo voy a ver como algo mas que como mi imbécil mejor amigo

.

-Sakura tiene razón, a ella la veo como mi mejor amiga pero a ti te veo como mujer - la miro intensamente - la verdad es que no pensé que te sintieras así , si no, no te hubiera pedido delante de todos que fueras mi novia …debería de haber sido mas delicado, lo siento

.

-No , soy yo la que lo siente Itachi , no debí reaccionar así, hace mucho tiempo que debí contarle a Sakura siendo mi mejor amiga lo que sentía por ti- le dijo mas calmada , aunque tímida como si se tratara de una nena pequeña - seguro que ya no quieres se mi novio…!- chillo con los ojos cristalizados

.

- Oh! Por supuesto que si preciosa- le dijo mientras que la estrechaba entre sus brazos - Aquí ante la presencia de nuestra mejor amiga Sakura como testigo-hablo mientras se arrodillaba y abría una cajita – Ino, me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

.

-SI quiero!- respondió mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos e Itachi le ponía el anillo

.

-Bien con el poder que me confiere ser su mejor amiga, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia –les dije con tono solemne, en ese mismo instante se besaron apasionadamente y los muy calenturientos no pararon, es mas me echaron DE MI PROPIO CUARTO!, ese día dormí en un hotel por que sus gemidos se escuchaban hasta la sala.

**.**

***Fin del Flash Back***

.

.

.

-Y que paso con los invitados?

.

-Pz me imagino que Itachi los despidió, porque cuando fui a la sala ya no había nadie, y los muy malditos no han parado de follar como conejos todo este maldito mes…por eso es que quede con Ino hoy , pero la desgraciada me dejo PLANTADA ! - le respondí ofendida e irritada

.

-Bueno pz deberé darle las gracias entonces por dejarte para mi solito - respondió sensualmente

.

.

.

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews:**

**_YamiNadeshiko: Mushisimas gracias ^O^, si esa era la idea jejejje...espero que sigas leyendo y te guste este capi. bye,cdtm_**

**_Brendadarckrose: Oh! si yo tambien queria que fuera con Sasuke-kun *O*... pero si era asi no hiba haber drama TOT...espero que sigas leyendo y te guste este capi. bye,cdtm_**

**_- psdt: jajajjja, SI se Agasajo a lo grande con Itachi...(ya quisiera yo haber sido ella...*/*)_**

**_Murasaki: Domo Arigato...Bueno si, es que la autora es muy mala y las hizo ilusionarse muajajajjaja...no ya enserio, espero que te guste este capi y sigas leyendo. bye, cdtm_**

**_..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

***Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola chicas(os) quien soy?...pz **

**.**

**Nombre:** Sakura Haruno

**.**

**Edad:** 25

**.**

**Estado:** soltera

**.**

**Descripción física:** pz ahí les adjunto una foto después

**.**

**Ocupación:** Administrar mis bienes y cumplir mis obligaciones

.

.

Así es soy una empresaria , ahora mismo me dirijo a la Sede central de Jade Corp., si soy mas que millonaria, me pudro en plata, pero no les pienso presumir nada, saben porque estoy aquí no?

.

Pz les diré, tenia que desahogarme de alguna manera, tengo dinero, poder, amantes, familia y no encuentro el porque… de este vacio .

.

Mierda se que soy fría, pero joder yo también siento, mis amigos me han dicho que debería sentar cabeza, que quizás lo que me falta es amor…

.

Y no es que no me amen, mis amantes se desviven por mí…

.

Pero quizás y si tengan razón…

.

.

**-Hola frentona**-"esa cerda es mi mejor amiga…solo no se lo digan porque se le sube a la cabeza"

.

-**hn…cerda**

.

-**Te están esperando en la sala de juntas**- con tono profesional

.

-**quien?**-cuestione fría, como siempre

.

-**Uchiha Itachi y…** -Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar antes de que se ponga a chillar…

.

-**No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!** -"Sip, siempre tan predecible…"rodé los ojos

.

.

Como iba diciendo, creo que necesito un amante, si ya se que tengo varios, pero esta vez uno **"oficial"**…necesito urgentemente salir de esta rutina.

.

Ingrese a la sala de juntas y me encontré con el idiota de Itachi, aunque no me puedo quejar de su buena mano para los negocios…

.

Oh!, quien es esa preciosura de hombre que lo acompaña?

.

.

-**Haruno buenos días** - dijo formalmente "Si este es Itachi, un antiguo amante y actual mejor amigo, es insoportable ahí veces pero creo que voy a tener que aguantarlo ya que si las cosas salen como deben de ser, va a ser mi socio"

.

-**Uchiha**-le dije fríamente, volteo la mirada al adonis que tiene al lado y me lo como con la mirada-**y...**

.

-**Bueno días Haruno san** -hace una reverencia- **soy Sasuke Uchiha, vicepresidente de Sharingan Corp.**

.

-**Buenas**- "Ja! que tierno, quiso esconder su rubor con ese gesto "miro ha Itachi para que me confirme eso

.

-**Si, este es mi hermano menor, hace poco regreso de Japón y esta ayudando en la empresa**- con un tono de alegría y orgullo "esto es raro en el, pero en fin".

.

**-Que les parece si los invito a desayunar así platicamos nuestros asuntos a gusto**- ellos solo asienten con la cabeza, nos dirigimos a un restaurante de lujo, nos dirigieron hacia la zona acondicionada especialmente para estar a solas y a gusto mientras nos traían nuestros pedidos**-Bueno dime** - me dirijo a Itachi**- aceptaste lo que te propuse?**

.

**-Hmp, si estamos de acuerdo en fusionar los imperios Sharingan y Jade, solo es cuestión de que aceptes algunas clausulas de nuestra parte .ra **- lo último lo dijo en tono burlón

.

**- Te escucho**- "Maldito estúpido algo trama"

.

**-Quiero que tomes por amante a mi hermano**-me dijo en un tono serio, aunque su mirada me decía que no era solamente eso, que había algo más detrás de esto.

.

.

.

**...**

**La verdad es que no se si continuar esta historia, ya que al parecer no ah sido bien aceptada...TOT**

**Depende de si recibo reviwes en este capi, decidiré si lo continuo o si de plano escribiendo apesto**

**Bueno, bye cuidense mucho**


	4. Chapter 4

***Capitulo 2**

Mierda me sentía como una puta quinceañera de antaño donde los padres la ofrecían en matrimonio a un viejo rico, pese a que ella este dispuesta a aceptar por voluntad o no…

.

La diferencia es que no soy mujer, soy hombre

.

menos una quinceañera, tengo 25 años

.

no me están ofreciendo mis padres, sino mi hermano

.

y no me están ofreciendo a un viejo rico, sino a una mujer que dista mucho de ser vieja

.

Es mas yo diría que hasta es de mi edad o menos, lo que si es verdad es que es millonaria…Oh! Y si por si fuera poco no me están ofreciendo en matrimonio, sino como **AMANTE!**

.

.

.

-Que?-dijo la señorita que esta sentada al frente mío "y no la culpo después de todo yo hubiera dicho lo mismo ahora si no me hubiesen avisado de esto hace un par de días cuando mi hermano fue por mi hasta Japón solo para que no tuviera opción ah replica"

.

Si todo esto paso hace una semana exactamente cuando...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Flash Back***_

_._

_._

_Estaba en plena graduación cuando vi llegar a mi hermano, realmente me alegre de que pudiera llegar a tiempo para que viera como me recibía de medico, fuimos ah celebrar a un bar …_

_._

_-!Ototo felicidades! Estoy seguro que serás un gran medico-correspondí a su sonrisa mientras lo escuchaba "sabia que estaba orgulloso de mi"- seguramente te han propuesto muchos buenos trabajos-mas que preguntar era una afirmación_

_._

_-si-le dije cautelosamente "no era idiota, sabia que detrás de esa semi pregunta había algo "_

_._

_-pz me alegro mucho, ahora solo te falta hacer algo para que seas un verdadero __**hombre-**__entonces empecé ah ver todo borroso_

.

-_Que mier…!-todo se oscureció_

_._

_Luego de eso desperté dentro de un avión, y por lo que pude sentir, estaba en movimiento_

_._

_-Que bueno que ya despertaste hermanito, estaba muy preocupado por ti-"el muy maldito me miraba con burla"_

_._

_- ¡¿Que mierda hago dentro de un avión ITACHI?_

_._

_-Oh! no te dije?, pero que desconsiderado de mi parte-"ja!...como si de verdad lo sintiera" luego me miro seriamente-Sasuke vas ah ser el amante de nuestra nueva socia, para que podamos asegurar mas halla de papeles nuestro trato con ella-me ordeno_

_._

_-¡¿QUE?_!__

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

.

.

.

Si, así es como me entere de toda esta mierda…y henos aquí

.

.

.

**...**

**Bueno, gomenasai se que los capis son cortitos…TOT, no es una justificación pero aun soy una principiante, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, pero gracias por leerme ^o^ **

**Yo prometo solemnemente que a partir del capi 6 serán más largos**

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

***Capitulo3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sin duda Itachi es un Imbécil mira que proponerme tal Ridicul….esperen…ME ACABAN DE REGALAR UN ADONIS!

.

-Acepto-se lo dije seriamente y con indiferencia "no podía dejar que mi querido amigo notara mi ansiedad por devorarme a su hermanito, lo conozco y se que lo usaría en mi contra…además se que no me lo da solo por complacerme, algo trama"-Claro siempre y cuando tu aceptes una clausula mas…

.

-Dime-me dijo muy tranquilo "Ag me jode que este Imbécil me conozca tan bien, el ya sabia cual seria mi reacción…bien, porque yo también lo conocía muy bien"

.

- Quiero el 51 % de la acciones del nuevo Imperio y la "relación" con tu hermanito se acaba cuando **yo** lo diga sin opción a replica -frunció el ceño, "bien… que se entere de una vez que no puede venir a querer manipularme sin que yo agá algo para contrarrestarlo"

.

-Esas son dos clausulas Haruno-de repente su expresión cambio-OK pero no menor a seis meses y mi hermano será tu único amante, si le pones los cuernos de cualquier forma posible los UCHIHA nos quedamos con ese 51 % que me acabas de "pedir" y tu solo tendrás el 49 % restante -me dijo en tono profesional "ok eh de admitir que no me agrada eso de ser monógama, y el imbécil sabe que soy una ninfómana de lo peor, pero lo del amante "oficial" ya lo había decidido antes, y por supuesto que no voy ah arriesgarme a perder el mando de nuestro nuevo imperio , así que …"

.

-Hecho, pero si por el contrario el infiel es tu hermano, conservare el mando, mi parte de las acciones y me darán una indemnización de varios ceros; Hare llegar a tu despacho el contrato para que lo revises, y pasado mañana nos reuniremos para firmar e iniciar con el acuerdo- me miro con una sonrisa arrogante

.

-Hmp - se levanto junto a mi futuro amante que hasta ahora había permanecido solo escuchando con atención sin cambiar su expresión de indiferencia aunque con un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible-nos vemos entonces

.

-Haruno -san- me dijo Sasuke a modo de despido

.

- Uchihas-los acompañe al aparcamiento donde estaban nuestros autos, Itachi paso por mi lado y me susurro: _Provecho con tu despedida_

.

Si, sin duda Itachi me conoce muy bien. yo solo sonreí imperceptiblemente, al recordar que yo le dije exactamente lo mismo cuando el empezó su relación con Ino-cerda ; Mierda…bueno ya veremos que pasa con _**mi lindo gatito**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..._**

**_Hola gracias por leer el fic, creo que este es el capi mas corto que eh hecho y os juro que no ah sido mi intención, solo que así salio, el prox capi sera mucho mas largo_**

**_._**

**_Queen Scarlett:Bueno no entendí muy bien tu pregunta sobre Sasuke-kun..._**

**_si te refieres a tímido con las personas la respuesta es No, solo es de pocas palabras por naturaleza , sobre todo con personas que no conoce_**

**_si te refieres al plano sexual o su comportamiento con las mujeres, mayormente no es tímido (por no decir nunca), pero Sakura es una excepción a la regla, ya que ella da la impresión de ser una mujer de mundo y creo que cualquier hombre que la conociera por primera vez se sentiría apabullado por su belleza y forma de ser_**

**_ademas de que Sasuke es...bueno ya lo descubrirás en el trascurso del fic_**

**_espero que sigas leyendo y sobre todo que te gusten los capis_**

**_Gracias por comentar, me siento muy sola cuando nadie comenta...TOT_**

**_BYE CDTM ^O^_**

**_..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

***Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba en el auto de mi hermano rumbo ah mi hotel, ya que como habrán imaginado aun no consigo un departamento que se acomode a mis gustos, íbamos en silencio mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos…

**_*Flash Back*_**

_._

_Estaba esperando a Haruno-san , la verdad es que no se nada de ella , solo espero que no sea vieja ,porque definitivamente no es agraciada, no, no me malentiendan no soy un cínico superficial, pero quien en esta época estaba tan urgida como para tener que comprarse un amante?...digo para eso existen los gigoló, seguro que ni ellos la han de haber querido aceptar, aun a pesar de ser millonaria._

.

… _y entonces vi a la reencarnación de Afrodita, con sus largas piernas torneadas, sus caderas anchas, su cintura diminuta, sus pechos redondos, MIERDA todo su cuerpo te invitaba a pecar, mi cuerpo ardía como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno, Oh por dio…! SU ROSTRO ERA EL DE UN ANGEL, con esos labios carnosos rosados, su nariz respingada, su piel de porcelana, enmarcando su rostro con sus cabellos rosas y sus ojos jade, cual piedra preciosa…Me quede hipnotizado_

_._

_Y todo se fue a la mierda cuando me di cuenta que ella no podía Ser la mujer que en-contra -de-mi -voluntad seria mi amante…si tan solo…_

_._

_-Haruno san buenos días-"no puede ser…ella seria __**mi amante**__! "me sonroje cual quinceañero enamorado_

_._

_-Uchiha-dijo mi diosa particular, con una voz tan delicada -y…-dirigió su mirada a mi " si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora mi cara estaba ardiendo"_

_._

_-Bueno días Haruno san -hice una reverencia para que no notara mi sonrojo- soy Sasuke Uchiha, vicepresidente de Sharingan Corp_.

.

-_Buenas-me saludo y luego se dirigió a mi hermano…_

_._

_Fuimos ah un lugar a desayunar y mientras mi hermano hablaba con ella sobre los términos del contrato, yo solo me dedicaba a admirarla_

**_._**

**_*Fin del Flash Back*_**

.

.

Sin duda no seria un suplicio estar con ella

.

-...Ototo baka !...-me dijo Itachi-¿en donde andas?, hace como media hora que te estoy llamando-me miro con curiosidad

.

-Hn, ¿que quieres Itachi?-acote con hastió, me miro unos segundos y…

.

-Nada, solo te preguntaba, ¿que tal te pareció Sakura?

.

-Hmp normal-conteste, pero mi cuerpo me traiciono y desvié mi rostro antes de que viera mi sonrojo…**SI** me sonroje por millonésima vez en este día…es obvio que no me creyó"

.

-Hummm ya, es por eso que tu faz se volvió escarlata solo al verla?-me pregunto alzando un ceja y con una sonrisa socarrona

.

-no se de que hablas- con la voz fría- por cierto sabes de algún lugar decente donde vendan un departamento?

.

-pz…-y algo en sus ojos me dijo que fue mala idea preguntarle-si, estará listo en dos días

.

No dije nada , ya que llegamos al Hotel, mi hermano se fue a atender sus asuntos supongo y yo a dormir un rato, todo este tema de ser la "pareja" de ella me tenia en constante ansiedad y no me había dejado dormir bien en DIAS …la verdad es que estaba nervioso, yo…no sabia como tratar a una mujer, y no, no me refiero a ser un _caballero_, sino al hecho de ser un "amante"

.

No es que no haya tenido enamoradas… es obvio que a mis 25 eh tenido varias, pero…nunca eh _**estado**_ con una

.

NO SOY GAY… simplemente las _respeto_ demasiado, cada vez que ellas me decían "no" o "para" por miedo quizá, justo antes de consumar, yo tenia que hacerlo, ¡no las iba a violar!

.

Si muchas veces estuve tentado a ir aun prostíbulo, pero como buen medico…recordaba todas la enfermedades de las que están plagadas esos lugares…o cada vez que una _chica fácil_ se me lanzaba y estaba a punto de …quitarme lo casto, ocurría algo….por eso me resigne a seguir siéndolo

.

hasta casarme como me había inculcado mi hermosa madre

...

Me dirigía a mi pent-house mientras hacia un par de llamadas…

.

-Gaara?-_si amor_-te quiero en mi depa en 30 min -_esta bien, cuídate_-"si, sin duda mi consentido es_** mi precioso mapache**_…el siempre cumple todos mi caprichos y esta al pendiente de lo que me pase"

**.**

**-**_Sakura chan, como estas? ya me tenias olvidado, mou…-_Naruto, no seas exagerado nos vimos hace 2 días-_si pero…-_escucha …ve a mi depa en 30 min- y colgué "se que si no lo hacia se la iba a pasar hablando cuando mínimo una hora…no me malentiendan no es que no lo quiera, _**mi lindo kitsune**_ es un gran amigo y un _excelente amante "_

_._

_-_Kakashi sensei-_Oh! Sakura, que deseas?_-Tu que crees?...en 30 min ,ok?-_claro hermosa_-"joder, creo que moje mis bragas…la voz de _**mi hermoso lobezno**_ es siempre tan sensual …El sabe lo que deseo sin necesidad de decírselo"

.

-Saku, felicidades por el contrato- Shika, gracias…en 30 min, si?-llevare lo necesario…nos vemos preciosa-"cada día estoy mas segura de haber nombrado a _**mi bello perezoso**_ como mi vicepresidente, es un genio …se adelanta a mis _movimientos_ "

.

"Hoy tendría la mejor orgia de mi vida, con cuatro majestuosas criaturas…" mis ojos brillaron de excitación de solo pensarlo.

.

.

.

...

**HOLA gracias por sus lindos reviews *O***

**Queen Scarlett: uhmm pz este capi es mas largo, espero que te guste ^_^**

**MokonaVongola: bueno esta asegurado hasta el capi 6, asi que lo de dejarlo colgado no creo jejjeje (risita nerviosa)**

**Sakura-v-19:me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que disfrutes este capi tbm ^_^**

**Murasaki: pz espero que te siga gustando el fic y disfrutes este capi ^_^**

**Saku_14: gracias por Tu apoyo TOT... si, yo también opino que lo mas importante es la calidad, pero lo que juzgan eso son los lectores, por ello me alegro mucho de que califiques asi mi fic *O* **

**.**

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capi tiene LEMON y contiene escenas YAOI (chico x chico) asi que al que no le guste absténgase a leerlo por favor.**

**...**

***Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegué, cuatro dioses del Olimpo me esperaban en mi cuarto…

**.**

**Mi dios dorado**...recostado en un diván, rodeado por debajo de la cintura con un pantalón de seda azul, dejando a la vista su marcado abdomen mientras tomaba uvas de un plato al lado de el.

**.**

**Mi dios plateado**…sentado en un sofá individual con las piernas cruzadas sosteniendo como siempre un libro en sus manos con una actitud pensativa vestido de traje pero sin el saco y los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos

**.**

**Mi dios chocolate**…recostado en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente con un pantalón de vestir y un bivirí negro, dejando a la vista sus perfectos brazos

**.**

**Mi dios escarlata**…parado elegantemente con una copa d e vino tinto en mano frente a la amplia ventana de cristal, disfrutando del paisaje en su bata de seda negra, se veía tan sexi con esos cabellos húmedos

.

El piso estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas y estancia era iluminada naturalmente por la luz del día

.

-Chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes antes de pasar a lo nuestro-todos me prestaron atención hasta mi lindo perezoso, que hasta el momento estaba durmiendo y mi precioso mapache se acerco a mi para darme un beso en los labios, Kakashi me cedió su asiento y Naruto me sirvio una copa

.

-Acabo de finiquitar los términos del contrato sobre mi pronta sociedad con la empresa Sharingan…

.

-Felicidades preciosa, no esperaba menos de ti-mi precioso lobezno me dirigió una mirada de orgullo

.

-Gracias Kakashi sensei-le dedique una sonrisa

.

-Que bien Sakura chan! y en que quedaron?-"como siempre mi Kitsune tan impaciente…"sonrei internamente

.

-Itachi me pidió que tome por amante a su hermano…-mis preciosos amantes se tensaron

.

- Que problemático, supongo que no fue lo único que te pido…-me miro inquisitivamente "al parece Shika ya se dio cuenta…"

.

-No, no fue lo único…otro de los términos es la "exclusividad"…-la imperturbable carita de mi precioso Gaara, frunció el ceño

.

-Ese imbécil me va a oír dattebayo ! El sabe muy bien que tú tienes una relación con nosotros- dijo ofendido mi lindo kitsune, lo ultimo con un lindo puchero en los labios jejeje

.

-Y cuales son los términos de ello?-cuestiono mi precioso mapache "siempre con esa tranquilidad…por eso el es mi preferido"

.

-pz que debo serle fiel a su hermano o perderé mis privilegios

.

-Y cuales son esos privilegios pequeña?- me pregunto Kakashi sensei

.

-Yo exigí el 51 % de las acciones del nuevo imperio…en caso de que le sea infiel a su hermanito me quedare solo con el 49% restante...

.

-Ósea que prácticamente te ah dado la mano de su hermano en matrimonio, para asegurar su poderío-objeto con tono aflojerado mi perezoso, aunque se le notaba tenso

.

-No exactamente…la "relación" empieza después de la firma del contrato y finiquita cuando yo lo decida, pero con un plazo no menor a 6 meses…firmaremos en dos días

.

-¡¿Ósea que el imbécil ese si te puede ser infiel?

.

- No Naruto, si por el contrario el me es infiel yo recibiré una jugosa cantidad en mi cuenta bancaria y seguiré al mando de la empresa-"ya me estaba cansando tener que dar tantas explicaciones"

.

-Entonces…-Gaara comenzó a besarme el cuello- tres meses por día, hn?…

.

-Sii…-esta vez fue Kakashi que beso mis pezones por sobre la ropa, humedeciendo la tela con su lengua-así…uhmm

.

-Sera como desees preciosa-dijo mi sensei "mi hermoso lobezno es un dios con su lengua"

.

Shika me saco el pantalón y Naruto rompió mis bragas…sentí las manos de Gaara moverse por sobre mi ropa despojándome de mi blusa y las de Kakashi acariciar mi espalda, haciendo desaparecer mi brasier; Sentí que me alzaron en brazos para llevarme al jacuzzi, mientras besaba sus labios " sabían a el mas exquisito vino que haya probado…que solo mi dios escarlata tenia "… me senté en el agua tibia , mi kitsune me abrazaba por detrás y mi mapache besaba mis cumbres desnudas, la manos de mi dios dorado estimulaban mi centro mientras veía a Shika y a Kakashi despojarse de sus ropas sensualmente

.

Ya dentro del jacuzzi Kakashi se puso detrás de Shika y empezó a masturbarlo con sus expertas manos deleitando mi vista "mi dios plateado sabia que eso me prendía a mil…", mientras yo acariciaba los pectorales y el abdomen de mi perezoso tome entre mis dientes los labios de mi sensei mordiéndolos lamiéndolos "el sabor de su lengua era …un afrodisiaco de caramelo de limón" ,con la otra mano acariciaba el miembro de mi kitsune , con mi pierna sobaba al amiguito de mi mapache…

.

Como pude me puse en pie, Shika me tomo en brazos y me penetro de una sola estocada mientras enredaba mis piernas en su cadera sentí como lamian y mordían mi trasero hasta llegar a mi otra entrada, una lengua me penetro al mismo tiempo que mi perezoso" se sentía putamente genial…"y por si fuera poco veía por sobre el hombro de Shika como mi lobezno le hacia sexo oral a mi dios escarlata que movia sus caderas ritmicamente, mientras sus ojos aguamarina se clavaban en mis jades cual estocada... profundamente.

.

Sentí unos dedos estimular mi ano "Mierda!...mi dios dorado sabe que me fascinan sus dedos" y sus labios atraparon mis labios reclamando mi atención "VID…les eh dicho que mi fruta preferida ,son estos labios con sabor a uva? "….Shika salió de mi interior y le dio paso a Kakashi sensei "¿les eh contado porque me refiero a el como mi sensei aun despues de haber terminado la carrera?…porque es un experto, sabe como torturarme…ademas de que el me enseño otros mundos en el aspecto sexual" comenzó restregando su punta en mi centro con movimiento circulares para luego adentrarse muy lentamente, dejándonos disfrutar cada centímetro de piel, alzo mi pierna la puso sobre su hombro ,salió completamente y volvió a entrar de una sola estocada "les juro que me llego a lo mas profundo…" cuando creí que no podía mas, sentí dos estocadas a la par "si …mi lindo kitsune es muy impetuoso…justamente por eso me divierte mas haya de la relación amical" casi me parto en dos…

.

Mi dios de chocolate besaba mi pezón y acariciaba el otro…mientras mi dios escarlata que hasta el momento solo habia estado besando y acariciando mi cuerpo se adentraba en mi exigiendo a que mi vagina se abriera al máximo "si antes sentí que me partía en dos…pz ahora eran tres miembros en mi interior…se sentía taaaaaaan RICO", al parecer Shika no se quiso quedar fuera y se hizo espacio dentro de mi apretada entrada trasera "si, mi lindo Kitsune tan amable como siempre compartió mi entrada... Y en vez de romperme, mi dos entradas solo se expandían mas por todo el placer que me brindaban mis cuatro maravillosos amantes".

.

.

.

Y así seguimos esos dos días disfrutando cada minuto al máximo, después de hacerlo en el jacuzzi le siguió la cama, el piso, la cocina, la sala … en fin Todo el pent-house , comimos encima de los cuerpos del otro , nos duchamos restregando sus cuerpos contra el mio…no dormimos absolutamente nada por dos días seguidos (48 horas exactas),mi orgia personal termino a eso de las 8:30 am y la cita con los Uchiha estaba pactada para las 3:30 pm de ese mismo día así que los 5 nos dormimos en mi enorme cama …

A diferencia de otras mujeres yo no me cansaba con el sexo , es mas me revitalizaba...así que me levante a eso de las 2:00 pm me bañe y prepare el almuerzo , los levante media hora después con un apasionado beso a cada uno para luego disponernos a almorzar mientras que conversábamos amenamente…Me despedí de ellos amorosamente, llegada las 3:00pm me retire junto a Shika para dirigirnos a la firma del contrato.

.

.

.

Estaba ansiosa por ver a **mi lindo gatito**

**...**

**Por si acaso ni kakashi, Shikamaru o Gaara, ni ninguno de los chicos de este fic es gay... solo son participes de mis pervertidos pensamientos y en ninguna de sus orgias se han metido la polla del otro por atrás o algo así, por lo general ellos no coinciden en el sexo con Saku y estas orgias se presentan rara vez **

**...**

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les siga gustando el fic ^o^**

**Saku-14 : si Sasu-kun es virgen, no me pude resistir a la idea de un Sasuke puro y casto...todo el esperando por ser explorado *O* **

**Queen Scarlett : si te entiendo, la verdad es que a mi me encanta tener el privilegio de leer los pensamientos de Sasuke kun por ser la autora *o* jejejjeje **


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

***Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estos días estube reflexionando sobre que trabajo debería aceptar y finalmente tome la decisión de aceptar el ofrecido por el Hospital Konoha, ya que es el mas prestigioso y completo en cuanto a tecnología se refiere , aprenderé mucho allí…solo me queda entrevistarme con la directora del hospital

.

- Buenas tardes ototo baka -me dijo mi "querido" hermano entrando a mi cuarto mientras me cambiaba

.

- Itachi, ¿cuantas veces te eh dicho que se toca antes de entrar?-le dije ya cansado de su falta de respeto por la intimidad de los demás

.

-Ni que te encontrara follando hermanito- se burlo el muy bastardo "ay veces que desearía ser hijo único…" – o me darás la gran noticia de que ya no eres _¿__**v.i.r.g.e.n ?**_

.

-Grrr…estúpido, ¡y a ti que mierda te importa!- le respondí ya hastiado de que me venga jodiendo con la misma cantaleta desde que tenia 15 años

**.**

**-**Mou, pero si yo solo quiero ayudar…para que a mi hermanito no lo tomen por joto- me dijo con lagrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos

.

Así que mejor preferí ignorarlo, caminando hacia la salida con mi terno puesto, ya que si seguía con lo mismo no llegaríamos a la reunión hasta mañana y seguiría jodiendo mientras mas caso le haga. Ya en el auto

.

- Itachi ¿ya me conseguiste el depa del que me hablaste?- le pregunte mientras me acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad

.

- Seguro hermanito, ¿por quien me tomas? Soy una persona muy responsable-con ese tono cualquiera diría que no rompe ni mísero plato, pero esa sonrisa burlona que tenia en los labios contradecía completamente sus propias palabras-Después de que terminemos el asunto con Sakurita te daré todos lo detalles- me respondió junto con una mirada maliciosa

.

Pero ya no pude objetar nada porque habíamos llegado al lugar pactado

.

-Muy buenas tardes señores Uchiha, la presidenta Haruno-sama los espera en su despacho- nos informo la recepcionista, mientras nos hacia una reverencia y nos indicaba el lugar

.

-Gracias preciosa- le sonrió coqueto mi hermano al terminar de guiarnos

.

-¿ A quien llamas "preciosa" **o-s-i-t-o ? - **le pregunto con un tono lúgubre en su oído, una rubia alta con ojos celestes, que se paro atrás de Itachi

.

-A nadie cariño, tu sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti - le respondió tragando saliva, mientras Itachi volteaba hacia esa señorita "es la primera vez que oigo a mi hermano tan nervioso…interesante, ¿Quién será ella?"

.

-Pz mas te vale cariño, por que si me entero de que le andas coqueteando a alguien… ¡te capo crabrón!-le dijo mientras mi hermano palidecía tapando sus partes nobles " creo que ya se porque esta tan nervioso"

.

-Claro que no amor como crees- le dijo mientras ya repuesto se acercaba a abrazarla- mira te presento a mi hermano; Sasuke, esta es mi hermosa novia Ino

.

- Mucho gusto Sasuke, soy Ino Yamanaka, secretaria de Jade corp. - le dijo. Para después soltarse del abrazo de Itachi y correr hacia mi, tomándome las manos -kyaaaaaaaaaaaa eres tan lindo, si no tuviera novio ya me habría lanzado encima tuyo.

.

- eh...claro, mucho gusto, soy Sasuke Uchiha -de repente sentí un aura siniestra a mi lado, soltándome así de las manos de ella, y no lo había hecho antes por la sorpresa que me causo; Solo entonces levante la vista viendo como mi hermano me fulminaba con la mirada y abrazaba nuevamente a su novia protectoramente a su pecho – Ino san creo que la señorita Haruno nos esta esperando, nos podría anunciar por favor

.

-Ah! Cierto - toco la puerta del despacho y la abrió- Sakura los señores Uchiha acaban de llegar- le dijo en tono profesional

.

-Hazlos pasar- la escuche responder

.

**...º\ |~€€~ |\º...**

.

Ya en la empresa

.

-Buenas tardes Haruno-sama, Nara-san -los saludo el portero con una inclinación mientras le abría la puerta a Sakura

.

-Hn - moví la cabeza a modo de saludo general mientras escuchaba los saludos de los empleados de la empresa

.

-Que problemático- susurro Shikamaru mientras imitaba mi acción

.

Mientras subíamos por el ascensor

.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?-pregunte solo por compromiso, porque ya sabia de antemano lo responsable que es, a pesar de lo problemático que le pudiera resultar hacer algo

.

-Si, lo llame antes de dormir, me dijo que los traería a la hora pactada- me dijo con esa voz formal con la que hablaba para tratar asuntos importantes

.

-Uhmm bien- al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, observe a Ino caminando de una lado a otro casi casi jalándose los pelos , arquee una ceja, en cuanto reparo en nuestra presencia

.

-Frentona, ¡llegas tarde!-me dijo mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido

.

-Por si no te acuerdas cerdita, te dije que hoy llegaría mas tarde-ella estaba por replicar, así que me adelante - y se puede saber porque tan nerviosa y gruñona, ¿acaso ya te llego la menopausia?-le dije en tono burlón, mientras se ponía roja de la furia "Oh! Es tan divertido joderla jeje"

.

-¡Por supuesto que no! lo que pasa es que ya sabes que tu abogado me pone de los nervios, no se como se te ocurrió contratarlo, es escalofriante- lo ultimo lo dijo mientras se estremecía

.

-Ya sabes que es el mejor en lo que hace, además de que para mi desgracia es amigo de la familia- respondí como si nada, ya había superado esa etapa en la que me causaba cierto temor cuando aun era niña

.

-Problemática, ¿donde esta?-le pregunto a Ino, mientras bostezaba

.

-Lo hice pasar al despacho- en cuanto terminó de hablar me dirigí inmediatamente a mi oficina, era mejor revisar personalmente esos papales

.

En cuanto entre volteo a verme ya que estaba parado observando mi oficina-Buenas tardes Sakura chan -me dijo en tono meloso

.

-Hn, ¿traiste los papeles?-le respondí ya acostumbrada a su manera de hablar

.

-Por su puesto que si Sakura chan, aquí están- me respondió pasándome los papeles. Me dedique a leerlos mientras esperaba a los demás

.

-Buenas tardes Kurai san, Sakura, acaba de llegar el abogado de parte de Sharingan corp.-me aviso Shikamaru en ese tono aflojerado que lo caracterizaba

.

-Hazlo pasar-dije ya terminando de leer los papeles

.

-Buenas tarde Haruno san, mucho gusto, yo soy el abogado de Sharingan corp. Namikaze Pein -me dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí

.

-Igualmente Namikaze-le dije después de devolverle el saludo-Este es mi abogado, Kurai Orochimaru, toma asiento mientras esperamos a los restantes. No paso mucho hasta que tocaron la puerta

.

- Sakura los señores Uchiha acaban de llegar- me dijo Ino en tono profesional

.

-Hazlos pasar-le respondí mientras me levantaba de mi cómodo asiento. Haciendo de paso que los otros dos imitaran mi gesto. Cerro la puerta. Y escuche a Ino gritar algo de que alguien no iba a recibir orgasmos, antes de que los hermanos Uchiha entraran

.

-Buenas tardes -Saludaron al cerrar la puerta

.

-Buenas tardes- respondí en general-Ya que están aquí pasemos a revisar los papeles por favor -Mientras ellos lo hacían, yo me dedicaba a comerme a mi gatito, que cada día se ponía mas bueno, claro sin que los otros idiotas se dieran cuenta. Después de firmar

.

-Señores, un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, ¿que les parece si les invito una copa para celebrar nuestra **unión? - **dije mirando directamente a los ojos de Sasuke, quien parecía nervioso "ya descubriría el porque de la incomodidad de mi precioso amante..."

.

-Oh! Sakura chan lo siento mucho, pero tendré que privarte de mi hermosa presencia esta vez, ya que tengo unos asuntos que atender-dijo como si de verdad pensara que sentiríamos su ausencia. Rodé los ojos

.

-Yo paso, demasiado problemático- comento Shika mientras bostezaba, al parecer aun seguía cansado por nuestra mini orgia jeje

.

-Puedes irte ahora, lo demás déjaselo a Ino cerda - dije mientras sonreía de medio lado al imaginarme a Ino jalándose los pelos y despotricando contra nosotros por dejarla con todo el trabajo

.

Al parecer Shika también se lo imagino por que se formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, estaba por cerrar la puerta tras de si, cuando al parecer se acordó de algo y asomo la cabeza por la puerta

.

- Por cierto Itachi, los chicos te están buscando, dicen que quieren darte un pequeño regalo por la sorpresita que nos diste - dijo mientras se iba con una sonrisita maliciosa en sus labios, al ver pálido a Itachi "creo que debió imaginarse cual seria ese regalito… El perezoso me encantaba cuando le hacia de chico malo". Por ello yo también sonreí ligeramente, además de que no todos los días ves a Itachi en ese estado.

.

-Yo también me retiro, pero de todas maneras muchas gracias por la invitación Haruno san, con permiso - dijo Namikaze mientras estrechaba nuestras manos y pasaba a retirarse

.

-¿Y ustedes?

.

-Yo lo siento mucho Haruno san pero no acostumbro tomar- se disculpo amablemente mi gatito

.

-Dime Sakura. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, iremos - le respondí mientras me acercaba a el y rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos haciendo que el se sonrojara ligeramente "Es tan lindo!...Ya no servía de nada ocultar mi deseo hacia el, el pacto estaba firmado"

.

-Hey hey par de tortolos, ya tendrán todo el tiempo que quieran para comerse la boca (o algo mas) después - dijo Itachi mientras nos sonreía burlón ya recuperado de su ataque de hace un rato "me hubiera gustado que se quedara un rato mas en el..."-Como veo que se llevan de las mil maravillas, creo que les encantará **mi sorpresa**

**.**

**...º\ |~€€~ |\º...**

.

Maldito Itachi mira que privarme de probar esos exquisitos labios, todo por que Ino san lo dejo con las ganas hace un rato, objetando que se había portado mal al adular a otra que no sea ella, y cuando el le reclamo que ella había hecho lo mismo conmigo y en su cara, volteo el rostro ofendida y lo sentencio a dos días sin sexo y termino con: "¡haber si otra te regala un puto orgasmo siquiera!". Ya en el bar…Sakura se sentó al lado mío e Itachi al frente

.

- Ya deja el suspenso idiota y dinos de una vez cual es esa "sorpresita"- dijo ella mientras bebía su copa sensualmente, lo hacia tan naturalmente, parecía que no darse cuenta de la conmoción que causaba en todos esos pervertidos que la miraban lascivamente "grrr…estúpidos, ella es **mía**", así que rodee su cintura y la apegue a mi pecho mientras los fulminaba con la mirada. Ella me miro levemente sorprendida por una fracción de segundo pero luego solo se acomodo entre mis brazos y siguió bebiendo de su copa como si nada.

.

Itachi me dirigió una sonrisa burlona-Bueno ya que estamos "cómodos", te diré cuñadita que les eh comprado su nidito de amor, como regalo de "bodas"- nos dijo mientras lanzaba unas llaves sobre la mesa.

.

-De que mierda hablas Itachi?- le respondió Sakura mientras fruncía levemente el ceño

.

- Veras cuñis mi hermanito me pregunto hace un par de días si conocía un buen lugar donde vendieran un depa , ya que como sabes hace poco llego al país, así que como el buen hermano que soy, no solo investigue sino que se lo compre para que sea su "lindo hogar"-todo eso lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- y ya que el tuyo esta **muy usado** , será un gran comienzo para los dos- ahora su sonrisa se torno burlona mientras cerraba los ojos, dando a entender así que se la estaba pasando de maravilla

.

Y Sakura tenia un ligero tic en la ceja "algo me dice que me estoy perdiendo de algo...uhmmm"

.

.**...º\ |~€€~ |\º...**

.

¡Itachi es un maldito bastardo!..Espera Sakura respira, respira o ¡mataras al imbécil que tienes al frente!...pero quien se ah creído Itachi para creer que puede manejar mi vida como se le da la gana y además insultar a mi lindo apartamento, ¡Usado, el depa de la cerda! por todas la cochinadas que hace con ella ahi

.

-Yo por lo menos tengo uno y **no vivo de arrimado con mis padres **- le dije conteniéndome para no gritar, pero es que en verdad el tenia una cualidad única para exasperarme

.

-Uhmmm, bueno eso es porque mi mami me mima mucho y no tengo necesidad de mudarme - lo dijo en tono de niño bueno, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo vivir **a su edad** con ellos

.

-¿Y donde es?-pregunto Sasuke que aun me tenia abrazada a el, la verdad es que se sentía de puta madre estar entre sus brazos, podía sentir su duro pecho contra mi espalda, disfrutar su fragancia…La verdad es que me sorprendí un poco al principio, ya que sabia de sobra que era un poco tímido por su forma de comportarse hasta ahora, por lo menos en mi presencia,pero este inesperada faceta en el me encantaba y calmaba el enojo que sentía por el idiota de Itachi

.

-Aquí esta la dirección- le respondió mientras le extendía un tarjeta y se levantaba - bueno yo los dejo disfrutar, tengo deberes sagrados que cumplir con mi linda novia - lo dijo con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado jajajja

.

- Hn, ya se te olvido que Ino san esta enojada y te castigo con dos días sin "nada de nada"- le recordó mi gatito con una hermosa sonrisa ladeada en la cara, haciendo que a Itachi le rodee un aura negra mientras hacia circulitos con el dedo en el piso abrazando sus piernas "Oh! Creo que ya empiezo a **amar** a mi lindo gatito"

.

.

.

**...**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews ^O^, como hace tiempo avise eh tratado de hacer este capi mas extenso, de veras que lo intente pero no salio mas de mi cabecita jejejje .espero les haya gustado n_n**

**Saku-14: pz si nuestra querida Saku va ah tener el privilegio que muchas de nosotras quisieramos :pervertir el puro cuerpo de nuestro Sasuke-kun *O* .Espero que disfrutes de este capi ^o^**

**Eiko23: Oh! bueno yo trato de actualizar semanalmente n_n , espero que te sigan gustando los capis ^o^**


	9. Chapter 9

**...**

***Capitulo7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto se marcho Itachi sentí a Sasuke tensarse, no tenia idea del porque pero al mirarlo pude ver sus nervios reflejado en su rostro. Sonreí ligeramente… al parecer a mi gatito lo ponía nervioso jeje. Puedo decir que se veía como un niño esperando ser regañado.

.

-Uhm, yo…lo siento mucho Sakura san - dijo retirando delicadamente su brazo de mi cintura- no se que me paso, fui muy confianzudo con usted, mis mas sinceras disculpas - termino diciendo seriamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza

.

Sinceramente se me hizo muy tierno, así que tome su rostro entre mis manos levantándolo con delicadeza haciendo que me mire directamente a los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido. Le dedique una sonrisa sincera haciendo que se sonroje ligeramente

.

-No tienes porque disculparte Sasuke, a partir de ahora eres **mi único amante**, tienes todo el derecho a tocarme- le dije sentándome encima de el con las piernas abiertas terminando así con la parte tierna y empezando una mas candente, lleve su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y lleve su otra mano a mi seno izquierdo. Su faz se volvió escarlata antes de voltearla hacia otro lado "¡Oh! Mala idea gatito", con ese gesto de niño inocente no hacia mas que prenderme.

.

Empecé a besar su cuello, el cual lamí y mordí marcándolo como **mío**, sintiendo como se estremecía , subí a su oreja delineando su lóbulo con la punta de mi lengua, disfrutando de su sensible piel - **soy tuya** - susurre para chupar ese pedazo de carne , enroscando mi lengua en el, como haría próximamente con otra parte de su anatomía " de solo pensarlo se me hacia agua a la boca" pero no pude seguir con esa línea de pensamientos porque sentí a Sasuke respingar y tensarse apretando mi pecho en el proceso, acto que me provoco un gemido. Retiro su mano al instante tomando mi cintura y bajándome delicadamente de sus piernas para colocarme en la silla que estaba al lado de el.

.

No sabía si llorar de frustración o extrañarme de aquella reacción tan inusual. Jamás había visto esa reacción en un hombre, ninguno se me había resistido antes, y eso no hacia mas que acrecentar mis ganas de devorármelo. Lo domaría, como a todos, ni siquiera Itachi que es un Uchiha experimentado pudo contener su deseo ante mí. Solo espera, cuando termine contigo… no serás más que: **mi lindo gatito**

**.**

**.**

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...*¬*...OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…*O* …oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…*O* …OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...*¬*...OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

Me sentía muy avergonzado por actuar de esa manera posesiva con ella ya que no tenía derecho a ello, no éramos novios y dudo mucho que esta beldad que tengo al lado si quiera lo considere, no, no es que tenga la autoestima baja, pero yo solo era un simple mortal a su lado. Así que me disculpe

.

Me sorprendí al sentir sus suaves manos en mi rostro, al levantarlo me quede prendado de su ojos, reflejaban ternura en ellos, una calidez extraña me invadió; Jamás me había sentido así. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

.

-No tienes porque disculparte Sasuke, a partir de ahora eres **mi único amante, **tienes todo el derecho a tocarme - me respondió poniendo mis manos sobre ella, y no es que me queje, pero no pude evitar el calor que se extendió por todo mi rostro, no se ni para que voltee mi cara ya que seguramente se notaba a kilómetros.

.

Entonces sentí su suaves labios recorrer todo mi cuello, empezando a prenderme con esa boquita suya , y al morderme solo provoco que mi miembro se semierectara, estremeciéndome , menos mal que ella no estaba precisamente encima de el, si no que estaba en lo que son propiamente mis piernas ya que el asiento no ayudaba a la tarea (cosa que no sabia si me aliviaba, ya que ella al parecer no se dio cuenta de que estaba despertándolo ; o frustrado, por no poder sentirla aun mas) .

.

Sakura siguió subiendo hasta llegar a mi oreja (un lugar muy sensible para mi desde que tengo memoria) la cual delineo con su experta lengua, para a continuación susurrar-** soy tuya - **me sorprendió mucho escuchar eso, pero esa parte posesiva de mi que hasta ahora desconocía se sintió sumamente complacida y mas aun con ese incentivo suyo al chuparme la oreja enroscando su lengua en ella, succionándola. Hizo que sintiera endurecer mi miembro por completo, el cual pedía a gritos ser liberado y hundirme en ella hasta llegar al rincón mas profundo de su ser. Evite gemir pero no pude evitar respingar, haciendo que como acto reflejo apretara su deliciosamente suave y firme seno. Escucharla gemir en mi oído, me provoco una fuerte punzada hay abajo.

.

Eso me trajo a la realidad del lugar donde estábamos , aunque eso ahora mismo me importaba una mierda, (retire mi mano y me aleje un poco de ella bajándola de mi regazo) no podía caer ante el deseo de hacerla mía enfrente de todos esos pervertidos , mi yo posesivo me impedía dejar que otros mas que yo a partir de ahora la escucharan gemir (ni que decir de tocarla o verla en todo su esplendor ) .Ella misma afirmo ser mía y como buen Uchiha que soy usaría todo mi poder para mantenerla contenta entre mis brazos... **para siempre.**

.

.

.

_"¿Qué me has hecho, Sakura?...has despertado en mi cosas nuevas…has hecho arder por primera vez __**la sangre Uchiha**__ que llevo en las venas."_

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...*¬*...OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…*O* …oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…*O* …OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...*¬*...OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

No hablamos más a partir de ese momento. Sasuke evitaba mi mirada y se removía en su sitio cada cierto tiempo, mientras yo bebía (ya parecía Tsunade de tanto beber, la diferencia es que a mi no me afectaba). Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí incomoda. Lo mire de reojo y el seguía en el mismo plan de evitar mi mirada… ¡Basta!, me arte.

.

Lo tome de la mano dejando un par de billetes en la mesa, y me dirigí a mi auto.

.

-Eh, Sakura san, ¿donde vamos? - no respondí y conté hasta diez, es verdad que me gustaba su "inocencia", si porque a estas alturas ya me había dado cuenta que Sasuke no era un experto en materia de mujeres, pero ahora me estaba haciendo sentir como una vieja (con ese "san") que esta raptando a un niño inocente para violarlo.

.

-Sasuke… te dije que dejaras las formalidades, no somos extraños, creo que eso lo dejamos bastante claro hace un rato, ¿o quieres que te lo aclare mas concienzudamente? - le dije tranquilamente al calmarme, el no respondió solo se quedo mirando hacia la ventana.

.

.

.

El se removía cada tanto en el asiento, como cuando estábamos en el bar, y al prender la luz para buscar las llaves que Itachi nos dio en mi bolso, pude ver su notoria erección aun a pesar de que el tratara de esconderla entre sus manos "uhmmm... Así cariño, pero ahora mueve las manos de arriba a abajo…"

.

Baje del auto al igual que Sasuke, fingiendo el no haberme dado cuenta (claro después de haber apretado las piernas para no correrme ahí mismo con la imagen metal que me dio de el masturbándose).El tenia su saco en la parte trasera del auto, lo saco y lo puso en su brazo ocultando así su "pequeño" problema, jeje me divertía de lo lindo el verlo abochornado.

.

- Esto…Sakura, ¿ahora si me dirás donde estamos?- pregunto mientras caminaba a mi lado

.

-En el depa que nos dio Itachi - respondí al subir al ascensor siendo seguida por el. Era un edificio muy elegante. Era hermoso, muy iluminado y acogedor, sin duda el idiota tenía buen gusto.

.

(**/2009/04/15/green-design-synagogue-turned-into-a-modern-penthouse/** : por si acaso no estoy haciendo publicidad a este aviso, solo les muestro como me imagino que seria el pent-house donde vivirán ellos, claro que en vez de ese fondo imaginenselo rodeado de un parque.)

**...**

**Muchas gracias por leer el fic, la verdad es que aun estoy en duda si poner la iniciación sexual de Sasuke kun en el prox capi, me parece que es muy apresurado ¿?**

**ayadabest : A mi tambien me encanta lo del Sasuke puro, Sakura tendrá la fortuna de apreciar y sentir la conversión de niño a hombre */* por la que pasara el en este fic ^o^**


	10. Chapter 10

**...**

****capitulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recorrimos el departamento. En el primer piso: la sala, la cocina, comedor, un despacho y dos cuartos vacios. El segundo piso: estaba vacio (era muy pequeño) .En el tercer piso: estaba un cuarto muy grande con todas las comodidades y separado por una pared de cristal estaba la ducha, el yacusi y todas las cosas que deben haber en ese lugar, todo era cristalizado con excepción del baño, por obvias razones. Además de que al lado del cuarto había una terraza con una vista preciosa (daban a un parque muy bonito)

.

Necesitaba una ducha de agua helada urgentemente pero ahora no podía dármela porque como le diría Sakura "mi amigo de abajo esta mas duro que una piedra y por eso necesito que salgas del cuarto para poder bañarme". Justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Sakura.

.

-¿Qué paso?...no, ahora estoy ocupada…¿seguro que es urgente?...ok, voy ara allá - corto para mirar a Sasuke- debo irme, tengo un asunto que atender, nos vemos mas tarde- termino de decir dándole un casto beso en los labios, saliendo así del cuarto.

.

Me quede estático en mi lugar, mientras sentía que me ardían los labios y mi corazón palpitar fuertemente en mi pecho, sonreí como un bobo "definitivamente eres quien e estado esperando...". Empecé a desvestirme, ya que Sakura no estaba aquí me ocuparía de mi… .

.

¿A quien se le habrá ocurrido hacer una ducha trasparente? ¿Acaso no sabían lo que era la privacidad? Aunque, pensándolo bien… levantarme y ver a Sakura bañándose, pasando sus manos por esos esponjosos pechos, recorriendo su cuerpo con ellas hasta llegar a su zona intima, el agua recorriendo cada rincón de su ser ,"mierda, …. Imaginármelo solo me había prendido mas". Así que me metí debajo del chorro del agua, mientras me masturbaba recordando su cuerpo encima del mío , lamiendo mi cuello …acariciando mi miembro, joder, se sentía tan real, incluso sentía su mano sobre el acariciándolo de arriba abajo muy lentamente, tortuosamente ...¿Su respiración sobre el?

.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe viéndola inclinada ligeramente sobre mi miembro, el cual tenia entre sus manos, viéndome directamente a los ojos… ¡!

.

.

…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO...

.

.

Mira que olvidar mi bolso, estando tan apurada, "kami… acaso ¿no me eh portando bien? jodiendo a todos esos putos empresarios que se interponían en mi camino ¿?..."

.

Entre lo mas rápido que pude al dormitorio, tome mi cartera y estaba apunto de irme cuando mis ojos vieron a un dios griego en **todo** su esplendor. Entre al baño lentamente, sentándome en el lavado que me daba una vista magnifica de su duro miembro siendo masturbado por sus manos "¡gracias kami!...te prometo que jodere mas idiotas en tu nombre ".Abrí la puerta de cristal de la ducha. El estaba con los ojos cerrados, tome su miembro con mis manos empezando a acariciarlo muy lentamente, moví una de mis manos a sus testículos apretándolos levemente, soltó un ronco gemido para luego abrir los ojos como platos, justo después de que me incline, respirando sobre Sasu kun pero aun viéndolo directamente a los ojos

.

-Así que sasu kun y tu se están divirtiendo ¿sin mi?- pregunte haciendo un puchero con mis labios, rozando "casualmente" mis labios con su miembro

.

Lo sentí estremecerse bajo mis manos y sobre mis labios.

.

-S-Sakura, que…grr - gruño después de que yo empezara a mover mis manos nuevamente

.

-Sabes que debería castigarte por tocarte sin mi permiso Sasuke kun -le dije sensualmente parando mis manos cuando sentí que se iba a venir

.

-¿per-miso? - pregunto entrecortadamente pero con una ronca y varonil voz, reflejando el placer y la duda al mismo tiempo en su rostro

.

-¿No te lo dije cariño?, a partir de hoy eres mío y por consiguiente solo yo puedo tocar tu cuerpo… pero por esta vez, lo dejare pasar

.

No lo deje responder porque metí de golpe su miembro en mi boca, empezando a succionarlo con mi lengua enroscada en el mientras acariciaba sus testículos con mi mano y apretaba su trasero con la otra acercándolo mas a mi

.

.

.…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO...

.

.

- ah…uhmm….- se sentía de puta madre estar dentro de esa boquita suya, moví instintivamente las caderas tomando su sedoso cabello entre mis manos acercándola aun mas, al parecer ella entendió lo que yo quería porque enseguida sentí como me hundía por completo dentro de ella llegando a su delicada garganta- agg...grrrrr….- me sentía en el puto cielo, ella era buenísima en lo que hacia, aunque era la primera mamada que me hacían en mi vida, agradecía que ella haya sido la primera… era una diosa en todos los sentidos…

.

Embestí un par de veces mas dentro de ella para luego correrme mientras gemía su nombre, al terminar sentí todos mis músculos relajarse . Me apoye en la pared de la ducha, estaba un poco cansado.

.

Entonces ella se levanto y me dio un beso en los labios succionándolos "oh, como me encantaba que hiciera eso…con cada parte de mi cuerpo", yo la tome delicadamente de la cintura, no la apegue a mi porque estaba mojado.

.

-Ya que estas mejor tengo que irme, a decir verdad ya se me hizo bastante tarde -dijo mirando hacia fuera, donde ya estaba oscuro, me tomo de la mano sacándome de la ducha, cogió una toalla blanca que estaba cerca envolviendo mi cuerpo en ella - descansa, nos vemos mañana.

.

Tomo su bolso y camino hasta la entrada del depa, la seguí hasta llegar a ella para abrazarla por la espalda y susurrar en su oído - hasta mañana Sakura- volteando su rostro con mi mano para darle un casto beso en los labios. Ella solo sonrió ligeramente para luego cerrar la puerta tras ella.

.

.

.…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO.…..oºO...oºO...

.

.

Tenia una sonrisa en los labios "la leche de mi gatito tenia una sabor delicioso" pensé lamiéndome los labios, para luego fruncir el ceño "¿que mierda me estaba pasando?... ¿que fue eso de envolverlo tiernamente con la toalla?... Definitivamente, no quería ni imaginármelo". Seguro era la falta de sueño...en fin ya se me había hecho tarde, tenia que apurarme. Maneje hasta mi oficina que era donde me esperaba Shikamaru junto con algunos empresarios

.

-Buenas noches señores, disculpen la tardanza

.

- oh no se preocupe por nosotros Haruno san, es nuestra culpa por venir sin una cita previa …seguramente estaba** ocupada**- respondió un pelirrojo de ojos marrones, sonriendo socarronamente "uhmmm, yo lo conocía…pero ¿de donde?".Los demás asintieron comprensivos dándole la razón

.

-Hn, Shikamaru

.

- Si Sakura- respondió Shika para luego explicar el problema que se había dado en el negocio en común, al final lo resolvimos con éxito- Gracias, eso es todos señores.

.

-Gracias por su tiempo Haruno san, con su permiso nos retiramos- respondió uno de ellos para empezar a retirarse hasta que solo quedo ese pelirrojo

.

- y Sakurita, que estuviste haciendo a esta hora dela noche ¿como para tener media hora de retraso?- pregunto el en tono burlón

.

- No fastidies imbécil ¿y se puede saber desde cuando eres socio de esa cadena de hoteles, Sasori? - le pregunte alzando una ceja mientras camina hacia la puerta "Si, finalmente lo recordé, este idiota que tengo enfrente es amigo de Itachi…me lo presento hace un par de años"

.

-Oh vamos Sakurita que entre gitanos no nos leemos las manos, estuviste follando ¿a que si? - afirmo aun con esa sonrisita burlona en sus labios

.

- ¡Que te den, idiota!- respondí enseñándole mi bonito dedo medio. Estando fuera de la sala de juntas - Shikamaru ya te puedes retirar, por cierto ¿donde esta la cerda?

.

- esa mujer problemática se fue hace como media hora mientras gritaba *¡maldita aprovechada! mira que tenerme trabajando todo el día… ¡dile que pediré un aumento!...claro, todo porque es la presidenta cree que…*, y así siguió despotricando todo el camino hasta que ya no oí sus gritos - respondió Shika con un tono aflojerado, aunque con una sonrisita en los labios

.

También sonreí- Tan predecible jejeje… ¿y? ¿Le dieron su sorpresita a Itachi?- pregunte con una sonrisa burlona, de solo imaginarme lo que pudieran haberle hecho

.

- ¿Le hicieron una broma a Itachi? que malvados ¿porque no me invitaron?- pregunto Sasori haciendo un puchero con esa cara de niño bueno "si no lo conociera juro que hasta le creería..."

.

-¿Lo conoces Sakura?- me pregunto el perezoso mientras bostezaba tapándose la boca con una mano

.

-Ignóralo, no es mas que un pela gato mas de los amigos de Itachi - le respondí agitado la mano , restándole importancia al asunto

.

-Que cruel eres Sakurita, solo porque no te deje violarme como lo hiciste con Itachi, no tienes porque guardarme rencor - respondió el muy imbécil abrazándose así mismo cual virgen a punto de ser abusada, incluso tenia lagrimitas en los ojos y todo…"definitivamente no sabia como demonios le hacia Itachi para encontrar tantos locos haciéndolos sus amigos...".rodé los ojos.

.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta Sakura; Si, le hicimos pagar por su osadía… **y nos lo pago con creces - **respondió tétricamente y con una cara de psicópata en serie, supongo que acordándose de lo que le hicieron. "uhmm, ¿me pregunto que le habrán hecho?" pensé mirando de reojo a Shika que aun seguía en su mundo recordándolo.

.

.

.

**...**

**Gracias por leer y disculpen la demora jeje..¿que creen que le hicieron los chicos a Ita-kun por robarles a Sakura para dársela a su hermanito? ¿alguna sugerencia?**

**Saku-14: Oh no te preocupes, y sobre el lemon, si yo también *O* ... espero que te aya gustado el capi ^O^**


	11. Chapter 11

**...**

***Capitulo 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se ve a un sexy pelinegro salir de un bar exclusivo siendo rodeado por un aura negra, quizás recordando el que su novia lo haya dejado sin sexo por andar coqueteando con la recepcionista de la empresa. De repente se ve a dos tipos altos y fuertes con pasamontañas en la cabeza inmovilizarlo

.

-¡¿Pero que mierd..?- no termino de hablar por que le taparon la boca mientras otro tipo se le acerca por delante inclinándose ligeramente hacia el

.

- ¿Creías que te ibas a librar de nosotros así como así...?- susurro una sensual pero varonil voz cerca de su oído .Y a Itachi se le sombreo la frente de azul por tener a un tipo hablándole al oído. Se ve a un auto negro aparcar en frente de ellos

.

-Métanlo ya- Hablo el tipo que conducía, al parecer era el jefe o uno de los jefes, por que los otros le hicieron caso, metiéndose los dos tipos que lo apresaban con Itachi a la parte trasera y el otro tipo en el copiloto

.

.

.

Después de media hora se ve de nuevo a ese sexy pelinegro atado de manos y piernas a los postes de una cama, ya sin la mordaza que le habían puesto en la boca y los ojos destapados, frente a un televisor siendo rodeado por sillones pequeños y otras cosas, era un dormitorio bastante grande.

.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Qué es lo que quieren?... ¿dinero?- pregunto Itachi con una voz fría, que intimidaría a cualquiera, claro que es una lastima que en sus captores no tuviera el mismo efecto

.

-No, hace mucho tiempo te hemos estado observando Itachi- respondió uno de los chicos que lo había agarrado al principio (llamémoslo **X**)

.

-Es verdad -respondió el otro chico que lo había inmovilizado al principio (llamémoslo **w**)- Te deseamos - respondió esta vez con una voz ronca pasando una mano sobre su pecho, el cual llevaba un camisa abierta los tres primeros botones. "Algo me dice que de esta no voy a salir bien librado " pensó Itachi conteniendo las ganas de vomitar que sentía al ser tocado por un hombre que aparentemente lo deseaba, y no como amigo precisamente.

.

-Y vamos a hacerte nuestro, ahora que por fin hemos podido capturarte - dijo el tipo que le había hablando al principio al oído (llamémoslo **Y**) acercándose a el por entre su piernas, llegando así al zíper de su pantalón de vestir, el cual empezó a bajar lentamente con su boca. Haciendo a Itachi estremecerse, pero de miedo ¡lo iban a violar!. "¡Kami!, ¿por que me hiciste tan hermoso?" se lamentaba mentalmente aun conteniendo las nauseas.

.

-Eso es Itachi mantente así , quietecito, te prometemos que te gustara - respondió juguetón **X **pasando su lengua por sobre su cuello. Eso hizo que Itachi saliera de shock, dándose cuenta de que esta no era ninguna pesadilla, empezando a intentar zafar sus manos y piernas de sus ataduras. Cuando vio al tipo que manejaba el auto con un cuchillo entre sus manos acercándose a el, haciendo que los demás dejaran lo que estaban haciendo. Ahora si se puso pálido del terror , estos tipos eran unos sádicos , no les bastaba con querer violarlo , ¡también lo querían descuartizar!.

.

-Así será mas fácil…- dijo ese tipo (llamémoslo **Z**), acercando ese cuchillo a su miembro "¡ Itachisito No…! , ese que ha sido mi compadre de batalla en todos estos años...".Itachi se mantuvo quieto, aunque lo mas que pegado a la cama que podía, esperando que no cometiera tal aberración.

.

Entonces **Z **rasgo su pantalón haciéndolo trizas, quitándoselo finalmente. Entonces **Y** volvió a su posición anterior, bajándole esta vez los bóxers tomando entre sus manos su miembro y acercándolo a su boca; Mientras que **X** y **Z** abrieron completamente su camisa acercando sus lenguas a sus tetillas. Todo esto al mismo tiempo en que **W** sacaba su propio miembro, acercándolo a la boca de Itachi.

.

-!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…¡ - se escucho un grito aterrador por parte de Itachi.

.

-Alto... Misión cumplida- dijo** Y, **haciendo que los otros se detuvieran en el acto, dejando entender así que el era el otro jefe

.

- Por fin, ya me estaba asqueando dattebayo - respondió **X , **sacándose así el pasamontañas por completo, dejando ver una cabellera dorada

.

- Que problemático, ya decía yo que se estaba tardando - esta vez hablo **Z, **sacándose también el pasamontañas dejando ver sus hebras color chocolate

.

- Hn- respondió **W**, ya con su ropa en su lugar y sin el pasamontañas, dando entender así que estaba de acuerdo con el

.

- Oh, pero no hubiera servido de nada si no se hubiera asustado de verdad - objeto **Y** en tono divertido**, **también ya sin el pasamontañas dejando ver su sedoso cabello plateado

.

-¿Uhmmmm'?- se ve a Itachi abriendo los ojos, para a continuación- ...¡Maldito hijos de ...!- grito Itachi con un cabreo monumental, con un aura negra detrás de el. Esta vez, los captores si se asustaron, pero el único que lo demostró fue Naruto, escondiéndose detrás de Kakashi, el cual le tapo la boca a Itachi con su mano. Lo bueno es que Itachi aun seguía amarrado.

.

- Cálmate Itachi kun- le dijo Kakashi en tono despreocupado- lo que pasa es tenias que sentir en carne propia , lo que es capaz de hacer un hombre **cuando le quitan a su amante- **lo ultimo lo dijo en voz d e ultratumba, haciendo que un escalofrió les recorra a los otros cuatro. Ese hombre podía ser muy despreocupado la mayoría del tiempo pero cuando se enoja es alguien de temer.

.

-Es cierto dattebayo- apoyo Naruto, ya recuperado - !¿ Como pudiste quitarnos a Sakura chan?¡…tu sabias que estaba con nosotros, y aun así la obligaste a aceptar ese trato…¡Pobre Sakura chan!, de seguro ah de estar sufriendo los abusos de ese teme -lo ultimo lo dijo en tono dramático . Mientras que los demás pensaban "¿Es que acaso después de tanto tiempo con ella , aun sigue siendo tan inocente como para pensar eso?", les salió un gotita en la cabeza .

.

-Es problemático, pero Naruto tiene razón- dijo Shikamaru mientras se dejaba caer en un sillon cercano. Todos y sin excepción lo miraron con una cara de :"¿lo dices enserio?".Si, incluso Naruto, y no es por que el no creyera en lo que dijo, sino porque raras veces Shikamaru lo apoyaba en lo que decía - ¿que?, es cierto, no hablo de que sea abusada por tu hermano, ya que ella sabe como manejar a un hombre, pero sabiendo eso ¿Por que le pediste eso a Sakura, Itachi?. Sabes que ella podría manejarlo a su antojo a tal punto de que podría hacerlo firmar un traspaso de acciones, quedando ella como la accionista mayoritaria (con un 75 %), pudiendo sacarte a ti de la jugada.

.

- Confió en mi ototo, se que el no haría tal cosa, por mas idiotizado que este por ella, es alguien muy leal, además de que por eso le di 6 meses. Muy aparte de eso confió en Sakura se que ella no haría tal cosa, estoy consiente de que puede ser mortal el tenerla como enemiga, pero, nosotros no lo somos, y si todo sale como me lo imagino … Todos saldremos ganando- Termino de decir Itachi con una sonrisa socarrona es sus labios.

.

-Habla por ti - Habló finalmente Gaara, que hasta ahorita se había mantenido solo escuchando, sentado en el cuadro de la ventana viendo hacia afuera.- No me molesta entregarla para que sea feliz, pero ¿y si las cosas no salen como lo has planeado? ¿Qué harás?... ¿Que harás si sale perjudicada de todo este jueguito tuyo?- le dijo con una voz intimidante, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

.

Todos se quedaron callados .Itachi no supo que responder, la verdad es que no había contemplado esa posibilidad, precisamente porque sabia que Sakura era fuerte, pero… ¿y si, si ocurriera?

.

- Yo le enseñe a Sakura personalmente a no confiar en los hombres de esa manera, precisamente por eso, no quería ni quiero verla mal por un estúpido hombre, no creo que ella…- respondió Kakashi, pero no pudo continuar porque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que ella se enamorara, y entonces si estaría a merced del sufrimiento. Suspiró "maldito Itachi..." .Lo fulmino con la mirada tal y como lo había hecho Gaara hace unos momentos.- Pagaras caro si ella sale lastima **I-ta-chi** - le advirtió con una voz escalofriante, haciendo que el mencionado tragara saliva

.

-N-no creo que Sasuke le haga daño- le respondió nervioso por como lo fulminaban esos dos - Además, si lo hiciera yo mismo me encargaría de…

.

-No, en caso de que pasara nosotros nos encargaríamos de que lo pagara con creces en su debido momento- objeto Shikamaru interrumpiendo a Itachi, tenso y fúrico de solo imaginar esa posibilidad - Pero tu, pagaras caro por tu inconsciencia, al no pensar en las posibles consecuencias - termino con un tono macabro, uniéndose a los otros dos fulminándolo también con la mirada

.

Itachi estaba que sudaba frio de solo pensar en el como se la cobrarían esta vez, se puso pálido de solo pensar que estarían tan cabreados como para terminar de violarlo. Trago saliva.

.

-Por supuesto que lo hará… .Eres un maldito inconsciente Itachi, no pensaste en esa posibilidad ¿cierto? - dijo Naruto con una voz seria y tensa, algo extraño en el, esa parte de su personalidad solo salía en momentos delicados, o cuando algo importante para el estuviera en peligro. Ante el silencio de Itachi continuo- No, el señor no pensó, pero para que a la próxima **SI** pienses, te daremos una pequeña probadita de lo que podría pasarte. Shikamaru, aun tienes esas fotos ¿cierto?- pregunto en tono macabro mirando a Itachi.

.

- S-si- respondió nervioso Shikamaru, ya que cuando Naruto se ponía serio si que daba miedo, era en estos momentos en los que si creía en esas leyendas que les contaba el padrino de Naruto, Jiraiya san decía que en el tiempo de los clanes había existido el mejor Hokague de todos los tiempos (ya que hizo grandes cosas por su aldea) llamado **Naruto** , y que este era un antepasado directo del que ahora era su amigo, el cual llevaba el mismo nombre de aquel gran señor .Era raro pero cada vez que Naruto se ponía serio sentía que una fuerza extraña lo impulsaba a guardarle respeto y obediencia- Están en mi oficina - respondió firmemente

.

-Perfecto, mándaselos a ella esta misma noche a su departamento - ordeno el rubio con una voz firme mirándolo a los ojos, sabia que el entendería lo que quería que hiciera. Vio a Shikamaru asentir mientras se retiraba a cumplir con su pedido.

.

Itachi lo miro confundido, pensando "¿Qué le habrá mandado a hacer?"

.

- Al parecer te quedaras esta noche aquí Itachi kun- le dijo Kakashi en un tono burlón, ya mas tranquilo, confiaba en Naruto y era en estos momentos en los que se enorgullecía de haber sido su maestro. Se imaginaba masomenos lo que le había mandado hacer a Shikamaru.

.

-Bueno entonces Gaara y yo nos retiramos. Te lo encargo Kakashi sensei - dijo el rubio ya con su tono alegre normal, viendo sonreír socarronamente al peli plateado. El sabía que Kakashi era muy bueno torturando a las personas.

.

- Claro Naruto, Itachi y yo nos divertiremos **mu-cho - **respondió aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios

.

-Hn - dijo Gaara inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a modo de despido, conforme con las acciones de su rubio amigo. Él no sabia el contenido de esas fotos , pero confiaba en Naruto , Sabia que el haría lo que sea necesario para proteger a sus amigos y mas si se trataba de Sakura , fuera de que hayan tenido sexo el sabia que el rubio la consideraba una hermana.

.

Después de que esos dos cerraran la puerta. Itachi lloraba internamente, pensando "no me dejen con este maldito depravado... "olvidando así lo que se estaba preguntado hace unos momentos, ya que el sabia que al peli plateado no le importaba si era hombre o mujer, se los tiraba de igual forma.

.

Kakashi lo miraba divertido, no, no se lo tiraría porque tenía una promesa con Sakura, y solo ella lo podría liberar de aquella. Pero, el pelinegro no se tenia porque enterar ¿verdad?. Sonrió internamente viéndolo sufrir, seguramente pensando que lo violaría o algo parecido.

**.**

**.**

**...º\ |~€€~ |\º...**

.

.

Ya en otro lugar se ve a Shikamaru aparcando su auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa . Al llegar a su oficina saco de su caja fuerte ese archivo donde tenia guardadas las diversas fotos en donde Itachi salía coqueteando descaradamente con diferentes chicas, las fotos mas descaradas eran mas antiguas pero con un pequeño arreglito en la fecha, Ino no lo sabría.

.

No, no era un mal amigo, el quería mucho a Ino ya que ella era su amiga y había sido su primera mujer, juntos habían perdido su pureza, pero sabia que ella lo máximo que le haría a Itachi seria castigarlo con un tiempo sin sexo, ella lo amaba demasiado como para cortarlo solo por unas fotos.

Pero también sabia que para Itachi un día sin sexo era una agonía, o por lo menos eso le había contado Ino, el dejarlo un par de meses sin sexo seria un buen incentivo para que la próxima vez pensara mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas.

.

Al salir vio a Ino atareada con varios papeles mientras llamaba desesperada a alguna persona por teléfono

.

- Maldita frentona, ¡contesta !- decía Ino mientras apretaba nuevamente el botón de rellamada. Pero de nuevo la mandaba al buzón de correo que decía *Habla Sakura, el que quiera contactarme se jode por que ahorita estoy muy ocupada para contestar…* . Haciendo que la venita que tenia en la frente se hinche más y más

.

-Para que buscas a Sakura problemática- pregunto en ese tono aflojerado que lo caracterizaba

.

-¡Shikamaru!, Hace un rato llamaron los otros accionistas de la cadena de hoteles que recientemente a adquirido la empresa diciendo que se había presentado un problema urgente y que debían reunirse con ella para solucionarlo, ¡Pero la maldita no me responde!- todo eso lo dijo Ino de corrido.

.

Dejando con la duda a Shikamaru de "¿cómo le hará para respirar cuando habla así?".Suspiró. Seguramente nunca lo sabría.

.

-Deja yo le aviso. Ahora me dirigía justamente a su depa - mintió mientras se dirigía al ascensor, después de ser apretujado en un fuerte abrazo como agradecimiento por haberla salvado de esta. "Bien, solo queda arreglar esto y mandarlo a su depa" pensó mientras marcaba el numero personal de Sakura y ponía el manos libres, empezando a manejar hacia su propio depa, ya que hay tenia todo lo necesario para arreglar esas fotos.

.

-Sakura-_¿Qué paso?_-te han citado los accionistas de la ultima cadena hotelera que adquiriste ¿Tienes tiempo?-_No, ahora estoy ocupada_ - pero se presento un problema y es urgente - _¿seguro que es urgente?-_ Si, Ino esta coordinando con ellos ahora mismo para que se reúnan en Jade corp. Dentro de 1 hora - _ok voy para allá_-termino diciendo ella para luego cortar "pero que mujer para mas problemática, teniéndome haciendo cosas por ella aun sin saberlo…oh bueno, todo sea para que Itachi no vuelva aponerla en peligro"

.

Al terminar de cumplir lo que me pidió Naruto, me dirigí a la empresa nuevamente, tenia que informarme detalladamente del asunto para luego decirle un resumen con los puntos mas importantes a Sakura. Ella llego con media hora de retraso, pero al ser la accionista mayoritaria los otros no objetaron nada, es más se disculparon con ella. Si que los tienes donde quieres Saku . Sonreí internamente al verla solucionar todo rápida y eficazmente como si esto no fuera más que un juego de niños para ella. Sin duda era una mujer muy especial.

.

Después de tener una pequeña conversación con ella, sonreí al recordar lo aterrado que estaba Itachi después del pequeño susto que le dimos je je.

**.**

**.**

**...º\ |~€€~ |\º...**

.

.

Después de que Sasori se fuera, le pregunté a Shika que le habían hecho exactamente a Itachi.

.

- Lo mejor es que lo veas con tus propios ojos, te daré una copia del video que le hicimos mañana - respondió bostezando, al parece no había dormido después de todo.

.

- OK , vemos mañana - me despedí de el para luego subirme a mi auto y empezar a manejar hacia mi depa "Mañana me mudaría con mi lindo gatito y lo tendría todo para mi, quería sentir nuevamente su rico miembro en mi interior, pero esta vez dentro de mi coño para ordeñarlo como es debido" .

.

.

.

**...**

**Gracias por leer y sus lindos reviews ^O^**

**Klau : Si, Sasori no es el tipo de Saku, mas que nada porque la irrita antes de prenderla jejeje .Espero que te aya gustado este capi n_n**

**Saku-14:Gracias , tu siempre tan linda . La verdad es que Sasori no es gay, solo bromea , es mas que nada alguien a quien le gusta joder a las personas ^o^.espero que te guste este capi.**

**...**


End file.
